Vampire Attacks
by Dark Maiden2
Summary: A simple night out, turns in to an attack from the undead vampires.Sorry i'm rubbish at summarys , it's a good story really. AlisterXOC Warning charcter death
1. Gemair attacked

Vampire Attacks, part 1:

" I love you forever, I promise forever" came a male voice out of the darkness. Gemair was tossing and turning in the sleep that she was in and finally she fell off the couch that she had napped on with a crash.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" she moaned as she rubbed her back-side, with the palm of her hand, hoping that the pain would soon go away.

"Are you okay!" asked her husband to be, his blood red hair and eyes, gray as silver was the first thing she saw as her eyes focus to the thing around her.

"Alister, I'm fine...i just fell down" she giggled, he smiled at her, as he pulled gemiar up into his warm soft grip and started to kiss her... lovingly. She smiled against his lips, as she try to giggle again

After a few minutes, he stopped kissing her, Gemiar looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes widen as she saw what time it was.

"CRAP, is that the time, i was going to meet some friends on the bridge" half-yelled gemiar, as she panicked.

She kiss her fiance on the lips again, ran to the door. Gemiar slipped on a pair of her shoes and ran out of the doors.

"Be back before it gets too dark" Alister yelled as the door slammed shut. "girls"

Gemiar had been waiting at the bridge for nearly two hours and still her friends didn't come, She had arise only a few minutes later but not to late.The sky was now black and the orange glow of the street lights brighted up the street.

"god, how long dose walking to a bridge take?" moaned gemiar as she rubbed her arms for warmth, the frozen wind biting at her skin.

"have you thought that they wasn't coming" asked a evil hiss in her ear, a dead white hand grabbed over her mouth, Gemair try to scream but nothing came out of her mouth only a gagging noise.

Suddenly two jets of white pain ran thought her neck as if her neck had just snapped in half my her attacker. Gemiar could hear her heartbeat started to slow down in her ears as her warm crimson blood fell to the pavement below her.

The attacker ripped his fangs out of her neck, so fast the gemiar gasped for air. Crimson blood now flowing freely out of her cold body.

He looked at her into gemiar's pain stricken eyes, his fangs was covered with blood, her blood and his eyes was like snake slits. ( i know what you are going to said, but it's not tom riddle for harry potter ;)

He place her on the cold hard ground and looked at her again, as she slowly started to bleed to death with no one to help her...

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Two Attacks in one night

**Hi all, sorry i didn't update sooner, i have to catch up on my coursework, i have a bit to hand in very soon and i have a few mre fanfiction and pictures that i have been trying to do.**

**Well i hope you injoy readed this**

Vampire Attacks, part 2:

He place her on the cold hard ground and looked at her again, as she slowly started to bleed to death with no one to help her...

He looked looking at her and smiled, "you're too pretty to die at the moment" he hissed at her, as his left hand snaked in to his pocket and pulled out a steel blade. Gemair looked at the knife in his hands, her blood went icey cold. Her attacker lifted up his other hand and cut his wrist, blood septa out of the wound and fell to her face. "Drink and live my child" he cooded at her as more of his dead blood hit her lips and ran down her throat. Suddenly a blinding pain shot thought her body, it was as like her body was crushing the life out of her, She let out a scream as her eyes when dark.

"hey, are you alright?" came a voice in the darkness.Gemiar slowly opened her eyes, a young woman no older than her was looked down at her ,worry in her eyes.Gemair sat up and look around, the bridge was just like always, just now the storm clouds had set in, covering the ground in rain and her attacker...gone.

"are you okay?...i found you out cold on the pavement" explained the brown hair woman.Gemair looked at her and smiled."I'm fine, i just fainted" lied Gemair as she stood up, the woman looked at gemair with her sea blue eyes and sigh."i will walk with you to the main road at least" replied the woman, in a Stern voice.Gemair just nodded and they both started to walk to the main road.

Gemair mind back tracked on what had happened... was it just all a dream that her mind cooked up or was that thing real, Gemair's hand snaked to her neck as her hand glided over her skin. She felt two cuts in her neck.

The two passed by a shadowy alley as they continue down the path way, a weird feeling ran thought Gemair's body, a blood lusting feeling as if she couldn't not longer control herself.

Next few minutes was like a bled of colours as gemair threw the young woman that was with her into the alleyway and was now biting in to her neck, slowly drinking her body dry.

Minutes seemed to turned to hours as gemair still drank from her prey.Slowly the woman's heartbeat died away, at the last moment gemair let go and the woman fell to the floor dead. Gemair gasped for breath as she looked down at the corspe.Tears formed in her eyes...what had she done, what had she been turned into...a freak of nature or a monster from hell. Gemair turned and ran from the alleyway as fast as her feet could take her. Next thing she knew she was back at her's and Alistair's house.

Gemair's fists slammed at the wooden door as hard as she could. The door opened and she fell in to Alistair.

"Gemair, what's wrong? please tell me" he asked as he hugged her. Gemair didn't answer, Alistair sat her down on the couch and when to shut the door.

Minutes passed when he came back with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, "here, drink this it will make you feel better" he told her as he put the mug down in front of her on the coffee table. Alistair sat down next to her and looked in to her eyes, they was glassed over and hollow in fought.

Gemair could still taste the woman blood in her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes again, Alistair leaned down and kissed her. Gemair kissed Alistair longing to get away from the horrible feeling that was going through her body. Second felt like minutes to her. They stopped and looked at each other, "I'm going back to bed" he whispered as he got back up and walked back to one of the rooms near by.

Gemair looked back to the coffee table and saw the mug still steaming a bit, she picked up the mug and started to drain her cup, her worries melting away with the drink.

Gemair walked in to the bedroom, she had cleaned up her mug and put it away.Her eyes saw the sleeping form of her sleeping fiance and she smiled. Her fear from before had disappeared as if it hadn't even hit her.

Suddenly the same blood lusting feeling from before in the street boiled up in her stomach, her eyes turned crimson eyes and she was no longer controlling what she did or how she acted.

She glided over to the bedside, shifting Alistair crimson hair away from his neck as she lowered her head to his pale skin on his neck. Gemair's fangs pierce into his skin.Alistair eyes shot opened with pain and shock as gemair licked up the blood that was coming out of the wounds.

Minutes had passed, Gemair lifted her head from her fiance wounds, her eyes turned back from a crimson red to her normal light blue. Gemair looked down at what she happen done. "Alistair" she whisper painc in her voice, she hugged him as his heartbeat growed slower and slower.

Gemair looked into his sliver-gray eyes and remembered what her attacker had done on the bridges, to save her from death. Gemair looked around to see if she could find a sharp object, a steel blade,a piece of glass... but all she could find was nothing.Tears came to her eyes when suddenly she remembered her fangs. As quick as the idea came to her head she bit into her wrist deeply to make two wound in her skin. Her cold crimson blood fell to her dying fiance lips. Alistair eyes softly shut, gemair leaned down a kissed him softly on his cold dead lips.

"I seal your death with a single kiss" she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek,as Alistair heartbeat grew louder in her ears...

**Well that's the last of writing about them two, i got sick of them, so i'm not going to write no more on this pairing well**

**Review please, bye**

_**Dark Maiden**_


End file.
